Gunshot
by pasty face
Summary: Peter get's hurt protecting Alice, could it generate feelings for him?


People danced around the ballroom, twirling gracefully in perfect harmony as they music played. Alice had resolved not to come to the ball tonight, coming up with the excuse that she didn't have a dress but she got talked into going by Ace and Julius when Ace somehow pulled out a dress from his coat so that she would have to go. "Well well well, I was not expecting to see you here tonight," a condescending voice said from next to her. Alice jerked her head towards the sound of the voice to see the person she didn't want to see. "I was told that you wouldn't be coming to the ball," Blood said with a knowing smirk.

Alice huffed and turned on her heel to leave but Blood had grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. "Let's dance," he commanded politely. "No, find someone else," Alice said deadpanned. "Do you really want to do that?" The mafiaso asked pulling her close to him then Alice felt something hard on her stomach and realized that it was bloods gun. Alice froze as Blood said "Let's dance."

He didn't give her time to protest as he pulled her onto the dance floor. Peter was looking for Alice when he saw Blood pulling her to the dance floor with an angry and scared look on her face. His brow scrunches up in anger and he storms over. "Alice," he sad pulling her away from Dupre. "What are you doing dancing with him?" The white rabbit demands angrily.

"He's mafia, he isn't good for you." Blood then pulls her back and she arches her back as though there is something pressed against her. "Forgive me prime minister," the mafiaso said with a smirk, clearly unrepentant. "But Alice is dancing with me." Peter's eyes widen in shock and pain. "Alice is that true?" He asks.

"Yes," she says uncertainly. "No, you're supposed to be dancing with me," he says attempting to pull her away but Blood stops him saying "Pull her away prime minister and I will shoot her."

"What?" Peter asks dumbfounded. "I have a gun pointed at her back right now, one wrong move and it could set off the gun," the hatter suggested dangerously. Peter looks at Alice's face seeing her looking unusually pale and afraid. "You bastard," He says squeezing Alice's wrist feeling helpless. The mafiaso yanks Alice away then says "oh and if you tell anyone, I'll kill her anyways."

Blood gave Peter one last smirk before he pulled the foreigner onto the dance floor and starts dancing with her. Alice complies stiffly as Peter glares at Blood. He needed to get Alice away from the mafiaso. Alice then steps on the hatter's foot, forcing him to let go and she runs off of the dance floor. Then Blood pulled out his gun and aimed it at her.

"Alice!" Peter shouts going to her rescue. Alice turns around in time to see Blood pull the trigger and closes her eyes, expecting to feel pain. The bullet soared through the air and hit Peter in the shoulder. Alice opens her eyes and sees what had happened. "Peter!" She shouts in shock and anguish as he collapses onto the ground.

She knelt down in front of him seeing him looking really pale. Her head jerks to the sound of shouting, to see guards apprehending Blood. "Take him to the dungeon," Vivaldi ordered. "We will deal with him later." Alice turns her attention back to the prime minister.

"Peter are you okay?" She asks with an arm around his shoulder. "I'm fine my love," he tells her. Some maids help Alice take him to his room and tend to his injuries before he passes out and the maids leave. Once the maids left Alice sat at the side of Peter's bed, feeling guilty as she looked back on all those times she had been mean to him yet he had saved her life.

began to fall, running down her face as she reaches out a hand to squeeze his as a small gesture of saying sorry. Peter's eyes open when he felt someone holding his hand. He surprised to find Alice sitting next to his bed with a tear stained face. "Alice," he says groggily. Alice's eyes snap to his face and she retracts her hand.

Peter felt panged in letting her go but he did. "Are you doing okay?" She asks drying her face. "Huh?" The rabbit asks confused.

He then looks down at his shoulder and sees the bullet wound. "I'm sorry for what had happened," she said weakly, not sure of whether she meant tonight or for all the times she had hurt him. "You had saved my life even though I didn't deserve it and I owe you." Peter's eyes widened in shock at her words. "Alice," he said holding her hand, for once she didn't attempt to fight him off.

"It's not your fault that I got shot, Blood was holding you hostage and I would have done it again if it meant keeping you safe." At his words Alice broke down in tears again feeling horrible. "Alice!" Peter said rising from the bed and grabbing her shoulder's. "What's wrong?"

She then jerks away, standing up and pushes him back onto the bed. "You shouldn't be moving," she tells him. "I have to go." With that Alice left a confused Peter behind.

The next day Peter spent the entire day in bed and was pleasantly surprised to having Alice tend to his wound. The white rabbit laid in his bed as it changed to night. He had slept the entire day, using his injury as an excuse not to do any work, even though it was almost fully healed thanks to the random time loops in Wonderland, but now he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He laid in bed willing sleep to come when the door to his room opened. "Peter?" Alice said quietly, seeing if he was awake.

Peter jerked his head towards his door and saw Alice in her night gown with a concerned expression on her face. "Alice," he says disbelievingly. "Did I wake you up?" She asks. "Huh? Oh no you didn't," he replied cheerily.

Alice had spent the night to help take care of him and he was thrilled that she had done so. "Can I come in?" She asked. "Of course Alice, you're the one person who is allowed to," he replied happily. Alice walked in and closed the door.

"How is your shoulder?" She asked moving towards him. "It's fine," he replied with a smile. "Really?" She asked disbelievingly with a raised eyebrow.

"Then how come you slept the entire day?" She hovered over him with crossed arms, glaring at him suspiciously. Normally he would pester her whenever she was around and today he had slept the entire day in his room even though she was was about to say because he didn't want to work but he new that would displease her but he didn't want to worry her either. Alice had trapped him with her question, he didn't know what to say. Alice took his silence as that he was still in pain.

She began to unbutton his shirt surprising Peter. "Alice what are you doing?" He asked. "I'm checking your shoulder to see how badly damaged it is," she replied tersely. He stared up at her face with wide eyes, he had fantasized about undressing her many a time, not the other way around but he couldn't help but feel this was way better than what he could ever dream.

Alice had pulled his shirt open to reveal that the bullet wound in his torso was now just a bruise. "Huh? It's almost healed," she said confused. "Alice," Peter said catching her attention. "What?" She said looking up at his face.

Just then Peter grabbed both her hands and pulled her onto the bed. "Peter what are you doing?" He pinned her to the bed straddling her so as to prevent her from escaping. "Alice I'm sorry," he said before planting his mouth on hers. Alice struggled underneath him as he demanded entrance to her mouth.

Alice began to scream into his mouth accidentally giving him the access he needed to run his tongue over hers and trace the inside of her mouth. Alice was caught off guard on how gentle of a kiss it was compared to the first kiss she received from him upon entering Wonderland. She help still, unresponsive to the kiss but allowing him to kiss her. "Alice," he breathed between kisses. He then moved his lips to her neck and she gasped with surprised pleasure.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." He said her name like a prayer he needed desperately fulfilled. He then moved his lips to her collarbone and kissed a trail even lower. "Peter don't-ah ha!" She gasped as he suckled on her nipple.

She squirmed underneath him rising from the bed so as to deepen the sensations that were rippling through her. He then moved his hands from her fists and wound his arms around her trim waist so as to bring her closer. "Alice," he moaned as though he were in pain. "Peter!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

She never felt these sensations before, not even with her ex. Peter then pulled his mouth off of her and Alice could have cried. The rabbit stared at her face as he moved himself lower and began to pull her night gown up. Alice realized what he was doing and half rose from the bed. "Peter don't," she said grabbing the edge's of her night gown and pushing the down but Peter gently pushed her back and gave her a passionate kiss. "It's alright my love," he said reassuringly before pulling the night gown over her head and resuming his place on her breast making her moan louder.

He then kissed a trail down towards her underwear and started pulling them off. "Peter what are you-ah hah!" She gasped even louder than before as his tongue began to thrum at her clit and lick her from the inside out. "Peter," she whimpered, moving her hips to meet his rhythm. A series of noise's erupted from her mouth as he continued his ministrations.

He then started moving his fingers inside of her looking up at her wonderingly as she called his name in ways he could only dream. He then stopped what he was doing and sat up. Alice looked up at him in frustration and disappointment, when she saw him remove his shirt from his shoulder's and pull his pants down. "Peter wait," she said sitting up but he pushed her back on the bed. "Don't worry Alice," he said breathlessly before climbing on top of her and thrust inside of her.

"Ah ah," Alice groaned in pain as a burning sensation shot through her. "Does it hurt?" Peter asked moving as slow as possible. Alice nodded her head but she clung onto him for comfort. He then sent a flurry of kisses all over her face in hopes of comforting her.

He was determined to help her enjoy it. The pain slowly dissipated then he thrust in her deeply and she moaned in pleasure. "Peter," she gasped moving her hips to his rhythm. "Alice," he said shakily, quickening his pace. He nipped at her breast's and moved his lips to hers as though to take her breath away.

"Peter!" She cried out tangling her hands in his snowy white hair as he thrust in and out of her going deeper each time. Then she reached out and cried out his name one last time. "Alice," he said with a pained expression as he plowed into her once, twice a third then a fourth when he finally released inside of her and then he went limp on top of her. They both laid there in bed drenched in a thin sheet of sweat breathing heavily in a steady rhythm.

"Did you like that?" He asked breathlessly. "Yes," Alice gasped hugging him tight. Peter smiled, now he would be able to sleep tonight. He gave Alice a quick kiss on the cheek and said "Goodnight Alice." Then he and Alice both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
